A torn love
by Jemlela
Summary: A love between Lela and a boy at school. Jerrica doesn't approve
1. The win

Lela

I am dressed in my track outfit, I have a track meet and I am waiting for my turn to run. I run anchor, so I am the one on my team to cross the finish line. One thing I love about track is the way it makes me feel, it is nothing else matters. The only thing that matters when I run is the running. I feel so free. It is almost my turn to run. Jerrica and the others are here to watch as well as all the Starlight Girls.

I took my turn and I ran so fast, it felt like I was flying. Waiting for me at the finish line was this guy I had been seeing. His name is Matthew and he is 18, captain of the football team, captain of the basketball team. He even has his own apartment. Jerrica does not like me seeing Matthew, since I am only fourteen. Actually, I am close to being fifteen. She told to me that I couldn't see him anymore; I just haven't had the heart to tell me yet.

As I crossed the finish line, breaking the ribbon, Matt picks me up in excitement, and swings me around. "Yeah Lela, you did it." He said excitedly.

As Matt puts me down I see Jerrica standing there. I knew I had to tell him now, I told Jerrica that I had already told him and I didn't.

"Matthew, I am so sorry, but I can't see you anymore." I said trying to look him in the face. Matthew seemed so hurt; I didn't want to do it like this but I had no choice. I left the field with Jerrica, I turned back to see Matthew sit on the bench so broken hearted. I felt so bad for him; I didn't want to break up with him. I care about him, but I can't say that I am in love with him. I have been foster girl for most of my life; I don't know what love is, or what it is suppose to feel like.

I let everyone congratulate me on my win. I am still thinking about hurt Matt seemed. I have to go talk to him.

"Jerrica, if it is okay, I am going to celebrate my win with my team. I will get one of the other girls to drive me home later." I asked.

"Okay, don't forget curfew is at 10." She said.

I walked over to my teammates and left the school with them.


	2. Where is she

Lela

My teammates and I went to a pizza parlor. Our coach bought the pizza, I ate my slice and then I left. I was sure to go, so I didn't exactly lie to Jerrica. Matthew apartment is only half a block away from the parlor. I didn't know I was going to say to Matthew, but I have to try to explain.

My stomach was all tied in knots as I took the stairs up to Matthew's apartment. I had only been here once. Matt did not get along with his parents at all, especially his father who is strict. His parents were always touchy subjects. I don't have parents and Jerrica can also tend to be strict, **but** not as strict as his father. I knocked on the door. Matt opened up, he was surprised to see me and kind of upset as well.

"What are you doing here?" He said sarcastically.

"I want to explain about earlier." I said.

"So explain. Explain why you would break up with me." He said angry.

His anger scares me. "I am sorry; Jerrica told me I couldn't see you anymore. You were there, she was there. I had no choice." I explained.

"She let you come here now?" Matt asked me starting to calm down.

"No, she thinks I am with my teammates celebrating our win." I said quietly.

"You lied to her." He said.

"Not exactly, I was with them and then I left to come here." I told him.

"What time do you have to be home?" He asked.

"At 10." I said.

He was calm now, but I didn't feel so great. Jerrica trusts me and I feel like I am letting her down. Matt and I say down on his couch and watched television.

Jerrica

I was so proud of Lela watching her run. I went down to the finish line to congratulate her when she crosses the finish line. At the finish line I see Matthew swing Lela around, she was smiling, "Yeah Lela, you did it." I heard him say excitedly. I don't like Lela hanging around with him; he is too old for her. He is eighteen and she is only fourteen.

Lela saw me watching them together and said to him, "Matthew, I am so sorry, but I can't see you anymore." I knew Lela said this because I told her, she can't see him anymore. She had told me that she had already broken up with him. Obviously not, I will talk to her about it later. Now she is happy that she won. I took Lela over to the others. The girls were chatting to her at a mile a minute. Lela came up to me, "Jerrica, if it is okay, I am going to celebrate my win with my team. I will get one of the other girls to drive me home later." she asked.

"Okay, don't forget curfew is at 10." I reminded her.

I took the others home, they were watching a movie and I went to get some work done in my office. I worked for awhile. It started to get late and I went to check up on Lela. I didn't here her come in, but it is late and she should be home by now. I checked Lela's room and it was empty. I looked at the clock on her dresser it read 9: 50. She should be home within 10 minutes.

More time passed and she still hasn't come home. I wonder where she is. Then it got later. Midnight, where is she. I started calling her teammates. They told me she had left the pizza parlor an hour after they arrived and they haven't seen her since. Where is she, could she be Matthew. I don't know, I guess it could be possible. I don't know where he lives, so I will have to wait for her to get home. I will talk to her then.


	3. Where Were you

Lela

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up in Matt arms. I looked at my watch 1:30. 1:30 in the morning. I am so dead. "Matt, Matt get up!" I said in panic.

Matt woke up, "What is going on?" He asked.

"It is 1:30 in the morning; I was supposed to be home by 10. Jerrica is going to kill me." I said.

"I will drive you home." He said.

Matt drove me home; he let me off close to the house. I walked up to the house quietly, hoping not to wake anyone. I hope that Jerrica has not yet noticed that I am not home. I opened the door and turn to close it, so that it wouldn't make a sound. The light came on and I turned around and saw Jerrica standing there with her arms crossed very angry.

"Jerrica, I am sorry, I had fallen asleep." I said trying to explain.

"Where have you been, I know you left the pizza parlor an hour after you had arrived there. Did you go to see Matthew?" Jerrica said angrily.

There was no point in lying, "Yes, I did. I had gone there to talk to him. We started watching television and I had fallen asleep." I said.

"Go to bed, we will discuss this in the morning." She said.

I went upstairs to my room and got ready for bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I know that technically it is already tomorrow, but it is so early.

Jerrica

I can't believe what time Lela came home she claimed; she fell asleep, except she wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. I told her we would discuss it in the morning. I never want to yell at the girls when I am angry. I like to be calm first, or as calm as I could possibly be considering the situation.

I went to bed and when I got up, I was still angry at the situation and what Lela had done, but not at Lela. After breakfast which had been just Lela and I. We went into my office to discuss her punishment. Pretty much I was going to lay all the cards on the table.

"Lela, I told you to stay away from Matthew, you told me you had already broken up with him and yet you hadn't. Then you go to his apartment and had fallen asleep. Is this all accurate? I asked making sure I had all my facts straight.

Lela nodded. "You are grounded for a month." I said.

"A month, that is unfair." She said.

"I think it is plenty fair, considering you lied, disobeyed me and came home at 1:30 in the morning." I told her.

She said nothing and ran out of the room. Aja came in.

"I saw Lela leave, she seemed upset." Aja said.

"I just grounded her for a month." I said.

"A month wow, why?" She asked.

"You know how I told her that she couldn't see Matthew. She didn't tell him until yesterday. Then she went to his apartment last night and came home at 1:30 in the morning." I told her.


	4. The talk

Lela

Jerrica grounded me for a month. After our talk I went up to my room, crawled onto my bed and cried into my pillow. Delaree came into my room to check on me. "This would not have happened, if you would have stayed away from Matthew." She said.

"Thank you very much." I said to her sarcastically. The last thing I needed was for my sisters to side with Jerrica on this. "If you can't be on my side about this, then you can just get out." I yelled at her.

"What is going on here?" Jerrica called coming behind Delaree.

"Nothing," I said.

"Lela is just upset over being grounded." Delaree said.

"I can see that, Delaree go downstairs." Jerrica said glaring at me.

Great I am in more trouble.

Jerrica

I go upstairs to talk to Lela and she is fighting with Delaree. She is enough trouble from coming home late. I sent Delaree so I can talk to Lela.

"You are already in enough trouble; don't make it worse by fighting with your sisters." I told her.

"I came to talk to you about Matthew." I said.

"I have nothing to say to you." Lela said as she looked away from me, without saying anything. I have never known her to have so much attitude about being punished. Usually she just accepts it.

I have had it with her attitude, "Change your attitude right now or you will be grounded for longer then a month. I said to her.

"I am sorry; I guess that I am a little upset about being grounded for my birthday." She said.

Her birthday isn't for 3 and half weeks, "We will the day of your birthday as a free day. That is the one day; you will not be grounded deal." I said.

Lela nodded, "Good now lets talk about Matthew." I said.

"What about Matthew?" She asked.

"You are to stay away from him. He is too old for you." I said.

"It is no different then your relationship with Rio." Lela commented.

Why did she have to bring up? I was a teenager when I was in love with Rio, but it was different then. "My relationship with Rio has nothing to do with this. I am only looking out for your best interest. You may not think so now, but trust me." I said to her and then I left.


	5. What do I do now

Lela

I am grounded for a month, except my birthday, and I am still not allowed to see Matthew. I know that I should listen to Jerrica and stay away from Matthew, but I don't want to. I just can't let Jerrica know that I am continuing to see Matthew. I do feel bad about lying, but what else can I do.

Not only can I not let Jerrica know, but I can't let my sisters know either. They would be liable to tell Jerrica.

At school I ran into Matthew, more like he seeked me out.

"Hi, so what happened?" He asked giving me a hug.

"I am grounded for a month." I said.

"Wow, maybe I can talk to Jerrica and get her to ease up." He said.

"Not a good idea, all you would do is make things worse. Besides she would find out that I saw you again" I told him.

"I don't want to let you go." He said holding me.

"I don't want to let you go either, so we have to sneak around. Sneak around from my sisters as well as Jerrica." I said in tears.

"I don't want to see you unhappy." He said.

"Happiness is overrated, didn't you know that?" I asked.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I don't want to lie, and I don't want to stay away from you. There is no happy medium." I said as I pulled away from Matthew and sat down on the bench.

"I have to go before my sisters see us together." I said as I ran off.

I ran down to the track and went for a practice run on the track. Running makes me free. However, I may not be running on track for much longer. Last week, a girl on the team had a heart attack. She was on a crash diet and with the running; it was too much for her heart to take. Now we have to have a physical at our next track meet, to make sure none of us is at risk. I am 5'4" and 85 pounds, but I am healthy. I also know that I am in danger of being kicked off the team, because of how thin I am.

I haven't told anyone about what has been going on here.


	6. Please let me see her

Jerrica

I was sitting at my desk at Starlight Music when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened and Matthew walked through the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to ask you why you won't let Lela go out with me." He asked.

How could he come here and ask me that. I know what I am doing; I am looking out for her best interest.

"I will tell you why? You are 18 and a senior, would I be correct in assuming that you have had an active relationship." I asked.

"Yes, I have. But not with Lela." Matt said.

"I am glad to here 'not with Lela' but there is more to it. What will happen to your relationship with Lela, when you leave for college and she still here. Is she supposed to put her life on hold for you?" I asked him.

Matt didn't say anything at first. "Give me time to think things through. I will let you know what I decide. Can I see Lela, based on my decision?"

"Right now Lela is grounded, so you have your time. Really think about it, I will not let Lela be hurt by you." I told him.

Matt left and I was alone again in my office. I thought about my relationship with Rio, when I was just a little older then Lela is now. I used to wait around for Rio to come home from college. I wasn't able to go to school dances because Rio wasn't here. I don't want the same thing to happen to Lela.

Lela

During lunch, the members of the track team had to go for our physical. I was worried about how mine will turn out. The nurse I saw didn't say anything to me afterward. She just left. When I went to practice, Coach Johnson called me into his office.

"Lela, I am afraid you are off the team, At least for now." He said.

"Why? Was this because of the physical today?" I asked.

"The nurse doesn't think that you're healthy enough to run." Coach said.

"Did this have anything to with my height versus my weight?" I asked.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I figured as much, **but** I am absolutely healthy just extremely thin. So please change your mind." I begged. "Running means everything to me."

"I am afraid I can't risk your health. Clean out your locker and please go." Coach said.

I walked to my locker on the verge of crying. What am I going to do without track? I walked to the front of the school and I saw Aja. She was here to pick up the others.

"Hi," I said.

"What happened to track practice?" Aja asked.

I didn't know what to say, I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet what had happened. "Practice was canceled." I said and got in the van.


	7. The physical

Lela

On the way home, I just kept thinking about practice. I am the strongest runner on the team. The team will be in trouble without me. Aja and I go running all the time, which is how I got to be a strong runner. When we arrived home I saw Jerrica as I went up to my room. I am grounded and not allowed to see Matthew and now because of my weight I can't do the other thing I love to do and that is run. What else could possibly go wrong?

Jerrica

I came home from Starlight Music. I know that I gave Matt a lot to think about, I just hope that he really does think about it and let her go. The door opened Aja and the girls including Lela. Lela just ran past me and up to her room.

"I thought she had track practice." I asked Aja.

"She said practice was canceled today." Aja said.

I left the house, I thought about going to her school and find out why practice was canceled today. I got to the school and saw kids on the track field. I walked up to Coach Johnson.

"Coach Johnson, I heard practice was canceled today." I asked.

"Is that what Lela said." Coach Johnson asked.

"It's what she told Aja." I said.

"I had to kick her off the team today, because she failed the physical." He explained.

"What physical?" I asked.

"Lela didn't tell you? Last Friday, we had a girl who suffered a heart attack. So all the kids on the team had to get a physical to make sure that they are healthy." Coach Johnson explained.

"Lela didn't pass?" I asked.

"No she is to thin for someone as tall she is. The nurse said if she was a t least 100 pounds she would be out of danger, but she is not, she is only 85 pounds and just barely. We can't risk her also suffering a heart attack or something worse. I am sorry but I had no choice." Coach Johnson explained.

I left, why did Lela lie about practice? I went home and I went to talk to Lela. Aja was in the room with her.

"After dinner, why don't we go for a run, since practice was canceled?" Aja asked her.

"I don't think that is a good idea right now. Aja can I talk to Lela alone please." I said.

Aja went downstairs leaving me alone with Lela. Lela was sitting at her desk doing homework.

"Why didn't you tell me about the physical?" I asked.


	8. Changes

Lela

"Why didn't you tell me about the physical?" Jerrica asked.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"I had gone to see your Coach, he told me what happened. Why didn't you tell me?" Jerrica said.

"I don't know, not ready to face it yet." I said sadly.

"Matthew came to see me today." Jerrica said.

That sounds promising; maybe she changed her mind about letting me see him. I tried to pretend that I wasn't all that interested in what he had to say.

"Oh," I said.

"I am going to tell you, what I told him. I asked him what would happen to his relationship with you, when he goes off to college. Are you just supposed to put your life on hold for him? That is what I don't want. You're almost fifteen; you should be living life, not waiting around to see if he is going to call. He said he will take into consideration what I said." Jerrica said.

"When will he give his answer?" I asked.

"In a month, after your grounding is over. I can't ground you for the wedding, it wouldn't be fair, and so that is your other free day. You can invite Matthew to the wedding if you want." Jerrica said and then she left.

Jerrica is getting married to Rory Llewellyn, also known as Riot, on Saturday. Then the adoption will take place. Jerrica will no longer be our foster mother, but our adopted mother, and Rory will become our father. We have all talked about this, we are okay with it. The best part about it is that it will get Social Services out of our lives permanently. Social Services is allowing the adoption to take place, because Jerrica will now be married.

I will invite Matthew to the wedding; it would be an opportunity where we don't have to sneak around. Kimber and Shana are moving out and moving on with their lives with their boyfriends. Raya is moving back home, because her parents had to move back to Mexico to care for a sick relative. Aja is sticking around for now, to help us adjust to all the changes and then she says, "We will see". Even though there are a lot of changes going on. 2 things will remain the same, 1 is that they all still love us and the other is just because most of them are moving out the band is **not** breaking up or changing. Jem and the Holograms will still continue to exist.


	9. New dad

Lela

The wedding came and went. Matthew did come to the wedding. We spent the whole day dancing. The day after the wedding I was back to being grounded until my birthday.

Jerrica had to leave with Jem and the Holograms. Mrs. Bailey had to leave us for awhile too. Her sister was sick. Mrs. Bailey had to go take care of her.

"Rory, maybe I should stay. We have been married for only a couple of days. With Mrs. Bailey gone, you will be alone with the girls." Jerrica said.

"Go, we will be fine." Rory told her.

"Okay, Lela, remember you are still grounded. We should be back in time for your birthday." Jerrica said to me and then left for the airport.

"Ok, what do you girls want to do today?" Rory asked us.

"Movies."

"Mall."

"We can do both, go to the movies and then afterwards to the mall." Rory said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"I know that you are grounded, and you still are. I am not going to change that, while Jerrica is gone. You will be with me the whole time, so it's okay. The others shouldn't have to suffer because you're being punished." Rory said.

I nodded. We went to the movies and then to the mall. Riot is fun and nice to us. He has no idea on how to be a dad or raise children. We should press our luck and find out. I will do it. I am already grounded.

"Riot, tonight can I go to dinner with Matthew?" I asked.

"No, you're grounded. Jerrica told me that you are not supposed to see that boy during your punishment." Rory said.

I went upstairs to my room. I thought about if I should sneak out. I won't get Matthew involved. If he wants to be with me and I don't want to jeopardize that. If I do sneak out, where will I go? Maybe the track at school, I looked outside. It was dark out. It would be to dangerous tonight. I will have to come up with another way to test the waters with my new father.


	10. Something New

Lela

I can't believe it is Monday so soon. I didn't test the waters with my new dad, not yet anyway. I still am planning to, just to see what he would do.

I really hate going to school now, my ex-teammates, who are also in my classes wonder why I am off the team. I was the best chance the team had to make the finals.

"Lela, how are we supposed to go to finals with out on anchor?" A teammate Maxi said.

"I can't. I failed the physical, so they kicked me off the team." I said sadly.

I miss running; I miss the freedom of it all. Jerrica won't even let me run with Aja or take part in any of her aerobics class. Even worse, I have study hall instead of PE. No one is letting me do anything that might be considered physical exhaustion. No matter how many times I tell people that I am fine, I can do it. The only response that I get from them is "we can't take the chance that something might happen to you as a result."

I was sitting in study hall doing my homework when a messenger came in and handed a note to the teacher Mr. Hall.

"Lela, Mrs. VanHuber would like to see you in her office now." Mr. Hall said.

Mrs. VanHuber is my counselor at school, why would she want to see me? I collected my things and went down to her office. She was waiting for me. I sat down across from her desk.

"So Lela, how do you like study hall?" She asked.

What kind of question is that? I hate it, I would much rather be doing PE. I couldn't tell her that so I just shrugged.

"How would you like to join the Drama class?" She asked.

I shrugged. I guess Drama is really not my thing. My thing is track and they are not letting me do that anymore.

"Give the Drama class, a chance, you might find out that you like it and better yet it will get you out of study hall." Mrs. VanHuber said.

I nodded and followed her to the theater where the class is being held. I sat in the third row, which was also the last row for the students. I felt like I don't really belong here. But, I guess anything is better then study hall.

The class ended shortly after my arrival there. Tomorrow, I will have to go straight there and not go to study hall.

Riot picked me and the others up from school. We told him that we can take the bus you know, but he insisted and who are we to argue with him. As we left I saw Maxi on the field with the others they were running around a huge circle that went around the football field. I should be out there with them instead of heading home.

"How was school?" Riot asked to everyone who climbed into the van.

"Fine" was everyone response including mine. It is what we usually say whenever anyone asks us that particular question.

At home I headed up to finish my homework that I didn't finish in study hall since I left study hall early. Becky came in.

"Still doing homework? I thought you would have finished it in study hall." She asked.

"Mrs. VanHuber pulled me out of study hall and put me in a drama class. Today was my first day, or at least 10 minutes of it. I felt like I don't belong here." I told her.

"Give it a try. It may surprise you and you will end up liking it, but only if you go in with an open mind." Becky said.

I nodded Becky was right. I have to give it an honest try. I just hope I do like it, or the rest of this year will drag on so slowly.


End file.
